


You'll Find Something Waiting

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Grima's Adventures In Manakete Rearing, Male Gimurei | Grima, Male Kana - Freeform, Mentioned Corrin, Mentioned Ninian, Mentioned Sharena, Mentioned Tiki, Not Beta Read, post book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima encounters one of his fellow dragons while loitering in the castle.





	You'll Find Something Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collection now i guess. still trying to keep these short and sweet.
> 
> i want y'all to know i decided against making the end of this series sad like i was planning to. you're welcome.

From his position on the second floor, the fell dragon's vessel watched the younger of the Askran royals training in the garden. Apparently something had happened that neither Grima nor his vessel were privy to—something involving the Embalian prince. He would be curious to see what all the fuss was about, as the dragon's larger self had spotted the elder prince head off to the training towers in a huff earlier and neither of them had seen head nor hair of the commander.

He would be curious... But then the fell dragon remembered that he didn't really care one way or the other for the affairs of mortals. Their lives were infinitely shorter than his own, and their conflicts infinitely more petty. As it stood, he merely found himself watching the blonde princess dawdle about with her spear in search of something to do with his time. There had been a lull in attacks by the Embalian forces, and unlike the various humans summoned to this kingdom, Grima had no need to hone his skills. So when there was nothing that required his attention, more often than not the god found himself wandering the castle in search of amusement.

In fact, he'd been pondering a future diversion when his vessel felt a small tug on the tactician's coat it wore.

The fell dragon turned his smallest pair of eyes towards his intruder. To his (slight) surprise, those eyes would travel downward before finding their target.

A small child with unruly silver hair, and strange armor adorned with a blue bandanna. Kana. The male one. A dragon, but not a manakete, looking up at the elder dragon's vessel with the type of eyes he usually saw on sacrifices waiting for slaughter.

"Yes?" the god prompted.

"You're... you're a dragon too, right?"

"I am."

The child squirmed under his vessel's glare, not wanting to meet the fell dragon's eyes. Pathetic.

"Well, my momma said she was gonna teach me how to use my dragon form better, but... she's not here yet," the child said, "An' miss Ninian an' miss Tiki are busy fighting, so I thought maybe you could teach me?" His eyes looked up again, pleading and hopeful.

"No." the fell dragon said.

Grima had never been moved by those eyes before, and he would not be moved now.

"But please?! You're the only other grown up dragon in the castle!"

"No, I'm bu—" in that moment, the fell dragon's larger self happened to glance in the gardens, and see the Askran princess leaving with her lance, her training (and Grima's current occupation) evidently finished for now.

....

He bit back a sigh. "Fine."

"Wait, really?! Thank you!"

"Just don't tell anyone, or I'll eat you."

"Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 4/20/19: fixed some typos


End file.
